A Summer With Edward Chapter 4
by ecizsmexy
Summary: Sorry guys it took me so long to update. I was really busy but here you go. Enjoy!


**Icing On The Cake**

"Here we are Bella," Edward said, taking my hand.

"Have you ever been on a carriage ride?" He asked.

I looked up at him in shock.

Although I completely knew the answer in my head, instead I just stood there like an idiot.

"Alright, then, I'll take that as a no…" Edward muttered, while at the same time hopping into the back cab of the carriage.

He turned around as soon as he was up, let down the steps, and took my hand and pulled me up with his gloves.

We both sat down, and once laying eyes on what looked to be a sheep wool afghan, and pulled off the coat.

Edward beat me to the covers and spread it out over me, protectively, and around my shoulders.

"Thank you," I murmured.

The carriage took off just then, and from what I could tell, we were riding about 12 blocks up the street and back.

Instead of the carriage driver giving us a tour of the city, Edward put his arms around my shoulder and became my tour guide; he probably knew more about the city than the driver himself.

"And over here, is the old gothic cemetery built in 1923," he said, gesturing to a place just off the road. "Rosalie's aunt, Madeline Hale, was buried here, along with her family."

Even though Edwards tutorial was excellent and flawless, sometimes I couldn't quite focus on what he was saying.

Mostly I just looked at his face, memorizing its beauty and splendor, every perfect detail that could only have been mad possible by artists.

And sometimes I think he saw through me too, because every time that he caught me looking at him, he would simply smile to me and continue what he was explaining.

"And now we come full circle," he said, and just then I had noticed that we had come to a sudden stop, and we were back from the place we started.

I jolted upright from my slumped position, and Edward quickly put his coat around my shoulders and put the afghan back.

As soon as he helped me down the stairs, he made me wait by the pavement so he could pay the one who took us on the miraculous carriage ride.

He handed the driver another 1000 dollar bill.

He came back to me smiling ear to ear and grabbed me by the waist.

"What," Edward questioned.

"Edward, is it necessary to spend 2,000 dollars on me on one night?! And why a 1000 dollar bill? Why not a 50 or a hundred?"

He sighed.

"Bella, Id rather not have this conversation. You know that money isn't an issue in my family. And besides, I only carry 50s and 100s in my wallet. All we have are 1000 dollar bills in our suitcases back home. So Bella, really, $2000 isn't a big deal at all. Besides, I couldn't have came up with a better way to spend it on. The love of my life, Bella."

He said this with adoration and complete sincerity, and his golden eyes held no trace of deception.

Before I could protest, he pulled me into his embrace and we started walking off to what I thought to his car.

I thought about our time tonight, and just how magical it really was, and how Edwards unselfishness was contagious. Sunshine seemed to emanate from him always, and I knew the reason why it pained me to be away from him.

We went to a 5 star restaurant, and had the most glorious and perfect carriage ride. I only needed one more thing to be completely satisfied tonight.

Edward.

Alone.

I sighed as he strapped me into his car. He walked around the car after he shut the door and crawled into the drivers side.

He started the car and turned the heater on full blast, and rubbed my shoulders for friction.

He pulled away and after five minutes of silence, I felt the need to speak up and tell Edward that I needed to be with him alone.

Interupting my thoughts, Edward began.

"Bella, theres somewhere else, just one more place that id like to take you tonight. Its not far from here, and its quiet and peaceful, so we can be alone together tonight."

I agreed joyfully and the rest of the way we held hands.

After about another five minutes, Edward stopped the vehicle.

I looked around me and noticed htat we were on top of a large hill, sort of a cliff, in a wide open space with no body near.

We were both out of the car when Edward walked to the back of the Vanquish and pulled outa large comforter and came over to where I was standing and spread the cover on the ground.

"Oh Edward, this is the most beautiful moment in my life. Right under the stars with the most amazing man I know…It doesn't get much better than this, I must say.

I let myself trail off and I looked up at Edward. We were not both laying on top of the cover and looking at the bright and vivid stars.

His eyes were burning and he looked at me like he'd just won the lottery. I didn't deserve to have someone look at me like that…

"Bella, Bella, Bella. If you only knew. If you could only begin to comprehend the way I love you, you would know that I, too, return those same feelings, but magnified a million times. I love you more than you realize, Isabella, truly, I do."

I smiled up at him and snuggled in closer.

I was home.

If only Edward knew how much I loved _him_. If only he knew how much I _wanted_ him. Too bad. I often wondered if he felt the same way, if he even wanted me in that way at all, and how it would be like if we actually ever…

I pulled my head up to kiss him on the lips, it looked like I was going to have to be the one here to make the first move this time…

He returned my urgent kiss eagerly and began exploring his chest with my hands while he cradled my face.

Before he had time to protest, I took him full on the mouth and started to un-button his cool, white long sleeve khaki shirt. I tossed it to the side and glazed my hands over his icy marble chest, over and over, memorizing his perfection. He let out a groan, but surprisingly, he didn't stop me.

Well this was going well.

We continued our fervor with great enthusiasm, and I couldn't help but wish desperately that this very moment would ever end, and I wondered if Edward felt the same way.

He rolled me over until he was hovering over me, and I was suddenly aware that he covered every square inch of me, leering over me with a look in his eyes that told me that he wanted me every bit as bad as he did. Though, somehow, the fact that he was hovering over me this way game me a feeling of security, and I did not in the slightest bit feel his the weight of his hard body crushing mine. He held his _own_ stance.

I crashed my lips to his and began again, but this time, adding tongue. He tasted so delectibly delicious. Our tongues met and did an exotic dance of their own, while still making sure that I wasn't crossing any of his boundaries tonight.

His strong and sure hands carefully cupped my cheek and when I looked up into his golden eyes, I knew for sure that Edward was having every bit a hard time as me restraining himself. He began panting and slid his hand down to my shoulder and across my arms.

His breathing hitched as a pondering look shot across his face.

"Bella, don't be afraid to stop me if this gets uncomfortable for you, please." Edward whispered in my ear. His cold and yielding breath tickled.

His hands made their way to my waist, but his lips never left mine. He looked into my eyes once more to measure my judgement, and I gave him a look that said, "as if I would be able to stop you."

He took his long, pale and sexy fingers across my top button of my blouse, and started unbuttoning it. His panting grew stronger as he progressed to the last button, and slowly pulled the blouse off.

Our kisses never failed as he grazed and rubbed my torso, and the cold touch was deeply sensous. I wanted to live in this moment forever, and never have to part from Edwards touches that sent electric through my veins every time.

His hips shifted uncomfortably, and I could feel the bulge straining through his pants, and that brought a small smile to my lips.

He placed kisses down my neck, occasionally grazing his marble cold tonge across my skin.

"So soft, like silk," he murmured against my skin, and his words sent vibrations through my body that were deeply pleasant and sinuous.

His hands glided over my hips, but made their way up, up up, until his breathing hitched.

Just about as we were going to progress further, he pulled away to look into my eyes and say "Bella, we can't do this…"

***


End file.
